Whistle
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: Based on the song whistle by Flo Rida. Emma and Killian at ages 17 and 21, Killian is a prince in a kingdom that offers safety to pirates and just finished a 7 year 'trainee ship' on one. Emma is a princess who's family has come over to vistit and ... ) no lemons


**I do not own Once upon a time or its characters (cause if I did Emma would be with Hook right now) or the lyrics used. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Once upon a time fanfiction so I hope you like it! They lyrics are what inspired this one shot.**

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

"You know you blow my whistle anytime you like love," Killian said softly in Emma's ear making her jump and turn to glare at him.

Killian was a prince from a neighbouring kingdom that respected pirates and offered a safe haven to them. All the kingdoms tried to get on his father's good side and of course Killian's, to make sure that the pirates, for the majority, left their ships alone. Of course there was nothing they hated more than royal suck ups. It was one of the things that the Charmings and the Jones agree on and bonded over.

Killian was twenty-one and had just finished his seventh year aboard a pirate ship, officially gaining the title of Captain Killian "Hook" Jones yesterday. Emma knew that he had spent all last night drinking away with his crew mates and was surprised to see him out in the meadow, where she was mucking around with a trinket Red had given her, an early eighteenth birthday present.

"Go blow your own whistle Hook," she replied, turning to glare at him.

"Where would the fun be in that be Swan? Here I was thinking you were meant to be charming," he smirked down at her, an amused glint in his blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him. "That would be my father and my mother who are charming. It's a trait I don't possess."

"You should tell all the boys you have charmed and then broke their little hearts that."

"I'm sure they might disagree seeing as most of them tease me Hook now are you here to tease me are you here for a useful purpose for a change?"

"Teasing you is always a useful purpose my love. You look so beautiful when you get frustrated at me."

Emma rolled her eyes at him, while she put the whistle back in her pocket. "What is that dangling from your hook Hook?" She asked, gesturing to the basket. He had lost his hand to a jealous husband two years ago and had a hook there instead. The thing was he wasn't even the pirate that had slept with the man's wife; it had been Smee, his friend.

"If you ask nicely I might be willing to tell you."

"Or you could tell me and spare me getting out my sword. I'd hate to mark that pretty face of yours."

Killian smirked then. "I have a pretty face do I Swan? Pray I didn't know you thought so much of me love."

Before Emma could reply her parents and Killian's father rode over to them.

"How is your day going you two?" Charming asked, as they stopped their horses next to the two of them.

"Emma was just teaching me the fine art of whistling," Killian said, dodging Emma's punch, making the parents roll their eyes. The two of them had been like this ever since Killian had started courting Emma when she was fourteen. Of course Charming made sure that Killian knew that Emma was not to get married until after she turned eighteen.

"Please try not to kill him Emma. His mother is rather fond of him," his father replied as Emma smiled up at him sweetly.

"Of course, as long as he behaves himself I can restrain myself from killing him."

"Then I'm afraid you can just behead me now love. Behaving has never been my strong point."

Their parents just laughed at that, shaking their heads and said good bye, continuing on their way to meet Killian's mother at the castle.

Killian and Emma on the other hand set out to the nearby river, setting up in a quiet spot surrounded by trees that only they knew. It had been the spot were Killian had first announced his intentions of courting her, were they shared their first kiss, were they first said I love you and where Killian proposed. It was their spot and they loved it.

They sat and ate lunch, Killian telling Emma all about his adventures that she never got tired of hearing. She knew that he was still hurting over losing his brother over a year ago but knew better then to mention it. If she did he would just clam up and stop talking.

"You know I'm going to have to take you out soon again. You loved it when you came with us last time," Killian said, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"After last time I'm surprised my parents let me on the ship to come and visit," she laughed. About a year and half ago, when Killlian's brother was still alive she had joined them on their ship for a few months. The day before they returned there attacked, Emma almost getting taken from the ship before William, Killian's brother stepped in and killed the men, before giving Emma back her sword which had fallen out of grip when the two men had snuck up from behind. Her parents hadn't been impressed by this or the fact she was covered in cuts when she had returned home.

"I'm sure they will love if I talk to them. They love me," he replied, turning on his side, leaning on his arm. He smirked while she did the same thing.

"I don't know why. I think my father suffered one to many head knocks. It's the only reason he would love you," Emma smirked back at him, as he placed his hand on her hip and moved closer to her so their bodies were pressing up against each other.

"Then why do you love me love?"

"Who said I did?"

Killian closed the gap and kissed her, pulling her hip in closer to him, as his other hand moved behind her head to pull her mouth closer to his, as he rolled her on to her back.

Emma moved one of her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly which made Killian kiss her harder, just like she knew it would. She loved how heady his kisses made her and how her body felt like it was on fire from his kisses.

Eventually they moved apart, Killian moving his head slightly so he could kiss the neck line of the shirt she wore.

"Hmm I love when you have riding lessons. Makes your neck far more assessable love," he whispered into her skin, as he nudged her shirt off her shoulder with his nose, exposing more skin to his exploring lips.

"Why do you think I made sure I had a riding lesson today? I knew sooner or later I would see you," she replied, closing her eyes, enjoying the fire spreading throughout her from his kisses.

"You know love there is a time you will be able to be on a ship with yours truly and your parents won't be able to do anything," he reminded her, kissing her jaw.

"Oh and when is that?"

He grabbed her left hand and played with the ring that sat on her ring finger. A simple gold band with a sapphire set in it with diamonds surrounding it.

"When we go on our honeymoon in a months' time love."

Emma smirked at him. "Will I have to bring my whistle with me?"

Killian pulled his head back and smirked back at her. "Only if you blow it real slow," then he went back to kissing her.


End file.
